


What is a Holidate?

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward meet-cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Major Family Drama, Mentions of Sex, Reader's Mother is a Piece of Work, Some angst, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Reader is still single. She meets Dr. Spencer Reid by chance at a bar on Halloween. The two eventually become each other's 'Holidates.' What happens when, after meeting each other's families, they begin to fall for the other?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What is a Holidate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry in ssa-cinnamon's Fuck Writers' Block Contest over on tumblr. The prompts I chose are:
> 
> *family or friend* "They're a keeper [nickname]." "Yeah, I know." -11  
> "Am I some kind of rebound to you [their name]? Is that all I am?" -19  
> "Mom, Dad, meet [their name." "Oh, is this your s.o.?" "No." "Then why'd you invite them over for Christmas?" -37
> 
> I also am drawing inspiration from idmakeitbehave's "Play Along." Also, line 37 got changed in lieu of the anon request --- in my head. This will cover holidays Halloween - Thanksgiving - Christmas - and New Year's Eve!

\-------♥--------

It was Halloween night. My favorite night of the year, to be honest, though sometimes, New Year's Eve comes in a close second. This year I decided to dress more risque than normal. Usually, I'd be a witch or a princess, but I decided this year was my year and that meant dressing up more along the lines of Jessica Rabbit and Elvira than Samantha and Jeannie.

I already felt stupid after I finished taping the bralette to my skin, eternally crossing my fingers that it would stay put throughout the night. I still managed to pick both the most popular, and high nerd magnet costume in the history of 'sexy costumes.' Yes, I chose to dress up as Princess Leia from Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. My hair was done up in a simple braid, with the two hairpieces tucked on either side near the crown of my head. I opted for simple makeup, both because I wanted to look as similar to Carrie Fisher as possible, and also because I typically didn't wear makeup, period.

I was meeting with a friend who, once again, insisted on setting me up with 'one of her friends,' which I have now come to learn is just code for 'friends who've also slept with her, at least once.' For this reason alone, I chose to take my time, making sure everything about my costume looked perfect before I clicked my tongue at the clock, and headed out the door with a jacket and my wallet. As I pulled up to the bar, I was thankful to only see around twenty cars or so in the parking lot, telling me I should have no trouble grabbing an open spot at the bar.

As luck would have it, I was able to find an empty stool near the far end of the bar. I ordered my regular Long Island Iced Tea, and stirred my straw slowly, taking in the low, rowdy crowd before me. My friend and her 'buddy' were late, and I was this close to calling it a night when I caught the sight of the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. He had luxurious curls that just barely touched his shoulders. I wanted to gaze stupidly at him more, but a clammy hand clasped on my right shoulder, pulling me to meet them.

"Hey, you're Y/N, right?" Tons of thoughts were running rampage in my head. How the hell do you know my name? So not my type. I'm going to kill Angie. That's when it hit me. This guy had to of been Angie's fuckbuddy whom she insisted would be a perfect match for me. Of course, that would only make perfect sense if I were into guys who clearly don't know what a breath mint is, or a hairbrush for that matter, not to mention the fact that his clothes appear crinkly like he wouldn't know an iron if it slapped him in the face.

Even though I knew Angie would kill me, I needed out of that situation ... badly. "I am, but--" I could tell he wanted to cut me off so I spoke even louder to make sure I had his attention. "But, um, I actually met someone and I just don't want to date anyone else." As lame as it came out, I was sure my point still got across. I shouldn't have been so bold to assume.

"See, yeah, Angie warned me you'd say something like that," the dude chuckled while laying a hand on the small of my back. Alarm bells were ringing off the hook in my head. Where the fuck is Angie?! Right then, I saw him again. The beautiful man I'd been staring at not long before. That mop on his head sure is a dead giveaway. God, I wish I knew his name. I turned back to the douche next to me.

"Well, while that doesn't surprise me, she's wrong. Actually, I see my date over there right now. So, if you'll kindly excuse me---" It was now or never. Thankfully, my 'date' and his friends were now seated at their table. I didn't even stop to think about how this was going to look - me, scantily clad in a slave costume no less - with an obvious creep trailing behind. I just hoped that whatever happens, it ends with the guy I don't like leaving me the hell alone.

When I finally approached their table, I sucked in a deep, desperate breath. If I live thru this, remind me to kill myself. "Sorry I'm late, baby." Quickly deducing that every chair had been occupied, I decided to ignore the exasperated looks worn by everyone who was sitting there, including the man whose lap I basically just crawled onto. I was about to come clean and ask for additional help when I heard that foul idiot's voice once more.

"Excuse me," the douche said, eyeing the man who now had a hand on my back, looking at me with both confusion and .. protectiveness? "Whatever line she fed you, man, I was promised she would be my date tonight." Without thinking, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"That's funny, because I don't even know you," I spat, looking him straight in the eyes now. I felt the hand on my back travel to my arm, tentatively squeezing it, leaving tiny nail indentations in my skin. I was about to say something to my near-close savior when my supposed best friend decided to finally make her grand appearance.

"Y/N!" I was actually thankful Angie chose to call out my name, because now everyone at the table knew, including the man I had previously referred to as my 'date.' When she caught up to where we were, quickly shifting her eyes from me to the man holding me, then over to her 'friend,' she rolled them back to me, narrowing them in thought. "Y/N...care to explain to your best friend what you're doing with..I'm sorry, who are you?" She now turned her gaze to the man with the perfect hair. He gently cleared his throat, catching everyone's eyes who sat around the table.

"I believe Y/N is my date tonight," he said with ease, giving no indication he hadn't exactly even met me yet. "Sorry, I'm Spencer. I don't believe we've had the chance to meet." He gave Angie a half-smile while waving with the hand that wasn't coiled around my arm. Her eyes reverted back to me, giving me her infamous 'oh my god, really, Y/N?' look she's had down pat for years.

"Spencer, was it? I'm sorry. Y/N does this all the time." I most certainly don't do this all the fucking time. "Zach, here -" she pointed to the douche who I hoped would have left already, "- is actually Y/N's date. I should know. I set them up." I couldn't help the frantic look that spread across my face at the thought of having to spend my Halloween night, dressed up as a slave, mind you, with that poor excuse for a date. Just when I felt defeated and ready to drag myself off of..Spencer's lap, someone from his table spoke up in my defense.

"No, I don't think so," a blonde woman piped up, pointing a finger at me and Spencer. "Spencer's been talking about Y/N for weeks, ever since he confessed they bumped into each other at Barnes & Nobles." Angie was quick to shoot her eye-daggers back at me, believing she knew me too well to think I'd met Spencer prior to tonight.

"Y/N...? Care to explain?" I didn't care to explain shit to her, really. Not tonight, not even for the remainder of the year, if I have any actual say about it. Oddly enough, I felt a surge of confidence flow through me as I looked back over at Spencer. In the blink of an eye, I placed a hand on the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine in a kiss that sparked more fireworks than I even saw last Fourth of July. Regretfully, I broke it, not missing the sight of Spencer bringing his fingers to his lips, as if he didn't believe what just happened. Apparently, neither could my best friend.

"Angie, look, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Spencer," I sighed, knowing I'd have to bring out the big guns in order to be left alone. "But, I like him and you -- well, you have a habit of stealing guys from me, okay!" Truth be told, Angie is only guilty of stealing two boys from me and one was a Ken doll from when we were kids. She knew I was grasping at straws, so thankfully, she gave me an almost apologetic smile, grabbing Zach(was it?)'s hand, leading him away from the table of people I still have yet to explain just what happened to.

I did the only next logical thing: I slowly looked at all seven pairs of eyes staring at me. I weighed my options quickly in my head, coming up with the only clear solution. To frantically apologize to everyone, especially Spencer, then call a cab ride home where I can cry into my pillow just how much of a stupid idea it was to even go out tonight. "Sorry, I--That was stupid of me, I just--Again, so sorry for just--all of that." I moved to remove myself from Spencer when his hands clasped around my back, preventing me from leaving his lap.

"If it's all the same to you, I'm okay with you staying," Spencer said softly, earning nods from his friends. I gave him a small smile, carefully looking around for my own chair, which I figured I'd need if I really was going to stay here and chat, as opposed to running off to my empty apartment at 10:30 pm on a Saturday.

"I doubt you're going to find an empty chair now, Sweetie," the blonde woman who spoke up before said in earnest. "Besides, I'm pretty positive Spencer doesn't mind, do you, Boy Wonder?" I carefully raised an eyebrow as I shifted a little, turning to face him better.

"No--Nope, I'm uhh--all good," he squeaked from behind me. The rest of the table filled with laughter as everyone started introducing themselves. After I made it a point to put each new name to each new face, I decided to attempt one more time in coming clean with everyone.

"---So, long story short, Angie believes she was doing me a golden favor by setting me up with one of her on again/off again fuck buddies, when all I'd really want is to well, meet someone on my own, you know? Like completely by chance." It took me longer than I'd care to admit just how much my words lined up with my current situation.

"Well," Emily, the dark-haired woman, said, pointing leisurely towards Spencer, "I'm pretty sure everyone here will agree when I say that you essentially met him by chance, right?" I felt my cheeks turn crimson, despite the alcohol already helping in that department. I buried my head in Spencer's neck once again, and the man simply giggled. 

"That obvious, huh?" Everyone, including Spencer, nodded, laughing as they did. For the next couple hours, I stayed glued to the man I was essentially using as a chair. I felt bad for ditching Angie, but I was still bitter about how what's-his-face approached me, like, how in the hell was he a good choice to sleep with? Speak of the devil, I caught sight of Angie coming towards us, surprised to see that she was actually alone ... for now. 

"Oh good, you're still here," she said, obviously out of breath. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home," I gave her a look, telling her I was still mad at her. "So I can apologize about tonight?" I let out a sigh, turning back to Spencer. 

"Well, um, thank you for, you know, saving me, again. I----" I wanted to ask him if he would give me his number. Instead, Angie yanked me clear off the man's lap, practically hurling me out the door. Once we were both outside, I yelled at her. "ANGIE! What the hell?! He's hot! I was going to ask for his number." All my best friend could do was laugh. "Really? Just so you know, this is not the way to win back my friendship." We both know I was kidding, but there was some bite to my bark. 

"Relax, Y/N. I gave him your number on a napkin as I was pulling you off of him. And, yes, I wrote your name down too, so he shouldn't be confused." She said it so offhandedly that I almost believed she was lying. 

"Really? Why couldn't you have just let me ask?" Angie and I piled ourselves into an Uber, our conversation continuing back to her place. 

"Cause, Y/N, he might have just told you, then your drunk-ass self probably would have forgotten it by morning, leaving you with no way of getting in contact with him, again." 

"But, I still have no way to contact him! What if he just thinks I'm too weird and decides never to call me?" 

"Then Spencer wouldn't be worth your time, anyway." I nodded, hoping she wouldn't push on it any farther. Luckily, we both passed out in her living room before any more damage could be done. 

•••

"Any plans for Thanksgiving, Spence?" 

Besides being alone? No. "Not really, I plan on visiting my mom over Christmas and New Year's." I know J.J. means well, but it hurts to be reminded that the holidays are coming up, where once again, my friends try to get me 'back out there.' Truth is, I know they feel bad for not seeing that I'd put myself out there once before, only for it to backfire. It's been a couple of years since I lost ... her. I knew I needed to move on, that I should move on.

"Oh, well be sure to tell Diana 'hi,' from me, Will, and the boys." That's one thing I always admired about J.J. She always seemed to know what was going on in my head, sometimes even better than I did. But, not this time. Sure, she knew I was going to call my mom and give her their best wishes as I always do, but what J.J. didn't know was that I was still thinking about Y/N. The girl who caught me by complete surprise in more ways than one back on Halloween. When I watched her friend slap the napkin down in front of me, I almost didn't believe it. I could easily see the chicken-scratch, a set of numbers I had no doubt were Y/N's. It just..it felt wrong to call her, knowing she didn't give me her number willingly herself. 

Truth be told, I had it memorized seconds before I wadded it up and tossed it on the trash before Morgan could berated me for it. I wasn't in the mood. "Hey, Pretty Boy!" Fuck. Speak of the devil. "Rossi's having everyone over for Thanksgiving, and before you say it, I know you're free." I visibly let my shoulder sag, still unwilling to admit he was right. "And ..... I think a certain space slave wouldn't mind a call from the man who saved her." I snapped my head up at that comment. 

"What? No, I-- Why would you say that?" I felt the skin of my neck heat up a couple degrees and why is my tie suddenly too goddamn tight? I tried averting my eyes away from him, hoping he'd take the hint and walk away. Lucky for me ... Morgan never takes the hint. 

"Oh, c'mon, man! I saw the way your googly eyes were staring at her. I mean, she welcomed herself into your lap before she ever asked for your name," he said in between bursts of laughter and chuckles. "I hope you know how much I would've killed to met a girl that way." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Coming from him, I couldn't tell for sure what he meant. 

"What're you talking about? You have Savannah," I reminded him, scrunching up my eyebrows as if that alone would reiterate my point. 

"And I love that woman with my whole heart," he agreed. "But Reid, I just---I wish you could have that, too." 

"I did. I had that --- once." I knew what he was going to say before he ever had the chance to say it. This time, however, I didn't care to listen. 

"You know that's not the sa----" I was out the door with my satchel around me before I could be bothered to hear the rest. I could not get home fast enough. 

-

Now, here I was, two days before Rossi's dinner, and I still hadn't called her. My thumb kept hovering over the button, wondering why I ever bothered to dial it in the first place. Oh, yeah. That's right. The team. My friends. I know they mean well, they always mean well. That's my problem. I found myself getting tired of 'Oh, when are you going to put yourself out there?' 'Go on this blind date, Spence, it'll be fine,' or 'You will never believe who I ran into this weekend? A gorgeous Doctor Who fan!" 

It was like they all thought they needed to take it upon themselves to ensure I was happy. And, while I am happy with my life, I do still wish I had someone to come home to in the cold of the night. I hit 'Call,' before I could overthink it. I waited patiently, keeping my fingers close to my mouth. The second I heard Y/N's voice, I almost hung up. 

Y/N📲: Hello? I let the silence simmer a little too long, forgetting that she didn't have a clue I was on the other end. ...Spencer? The newly formed lump in my throat didn't make my cough any better. 

Me📲: Yea--Yes, hi, um, it's me. Uhh, how did you know it was me? I couldn't stop my heart from hammering in my chest at the way she sounded when she giggled. 

Y/N📲: Well, Angie was kind enough to tell me she slipped you my number. She said leisurely, thought I could detect some nerves in her voice. It made me feel only a little better. But, I promise--I totally meant to give you mine, myself. I think you're the only guy who would've let a random stranger just climb in your lap like that, don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been you. I hated how I felt just thinking that she's right, and that I'm glad she chose me, too. 

Me📲: It helped that you're my type...and that you were barely dressed... I blushed as I finished talking, thankful we were only on the phone so she couldn't see me. I heard her chuckle again, and I was grateful my stomach resisted turning itself into knots. I, uhh, I actually called, um, hoping you weren't too busy over Thanksgiving? I swallowed what felt like the last of any confidence I managed to build up. 

Y/N📲: No, never me. My family is always already in Christmas mode by then, so... Wait. She doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving?! 

Me📲: You know what Thanksgiving is, right? This could potentially be more disastrous than I predicted. 

Y/N📲: You mean it's not just another holiday for my family to flaunt the fact that my maternal clock won't tick forever and that I shouldn't care, but the truth is, I do and I also hate it?

Me📲: That does about sum it up, but well, there's always food. There's always food? Stupid, Spencer. Of course there's food. It's fucking Thanksgiving. 

Y/N📲: Food, yes. That's how I always choose to indulge in my poor life choices with. I figured it was now or never that I finally ask her the one question that prompted me to call her number in the first place. 

Me📲: So, what I'm asking is, will you do me the honor of indulging in some pretty amazing food selections as my..as my... For some stupid reason I couldn't manage to spit out that last word. 

Y/N📲: ...date? I really wanted to agree with her, but something told me I was better off just brushing it off and sticking to being strictly platonic. However, I had a feeling with her, I didn't stand a chance. 

Me📲: Friend. At the sound of her soft 'oh,' I felt like the worst person on the planet. 

Y/N📲: Aren't your friends trying to get you to date, too?

Me📲: Yes, but that's none of their business.

Y/N📲: Sure sounds like they have absolutely no problem in making it their business. Well, she wasn't wrong. 

Me📲: Yeah...but, I can't blame them. I sighed, moving to go sit on my bed. My love life, or rather, lack thereof, isn't exactly perfect. I knew I was potentially digging myself a hole, but I couldn't help myself. Y/N seemed to bring more out of me than even my best friend could. 

Y/N📲: Are you kidding me?! She managed to shriek through the phone. Her laughter is definitely a sound I'm afraid I find I could get used to. Love isn't perfect, it's --- wait. You know what, Spencer? I will join you for Thanksgiving. She --- what? 

Me📲: Yo--you will?

Y/N📲: Yes, but only if you agree to be my holidate next month. Holidate? What the hell is that? 

Me📲: I'm sorry, what exactly is a holidate?

Y/N📲: Oh, it's just something my sister does. She told me all about it the other day. You find a new date to be with over the holidays so you don't walk around with a neon sign that screams 'I'm still single.' There was a beat of silence before she took a breath and continued. In short, Spencer, will you be my holidate for the remainder of the year? 

Me📲: It's a date. I said, without thinking. Wait, so, just so I'm clear, you'll join me for Thanksgiving dinner as long as I join you for Christmas? I felt a tinge of guilt roll through me. I was meant to be spending Christmas back in Vegas with Mom. 

Y/N📲: You got it.

Me📲: Well, it's just--

Y/N📲: Oh, so-sorry, if you don't want to, I ca--- 

Me📲: Y/N, I want to. I just --- I plan to visit my mom for Christmas. She doesn't live around here. More silence, again. 

Y/N📲: Oh, I see. Hey, you know what? Why don't we see how Thanksgiving goes ... I mean, if it ends up being a total disaster, then I might just have to find me another holidate. So, no worries, besides, I'm looking forward to enjoying a meal that isn't pizza.

Me📲: I don't know, I hear once you've been to a Rossi's Thanksgiving, you just can't go back. Especially when that involved pizza.

Y/N📲: Touche, Mr. Reid.

Me📲: Um, actually, it's Doctor Reid to you, Y/N. I glance over at my clock, now seeing and registering just how late it was getting. So, um, earlier you said you wanted this to work through the new year, got anything in mind?

Y/N📲: What?

Me📲: New Year's Eve. I usually don't bother unless I'm getting dragged out by Mor--

Y/N📲: Oh! Well, I don't know, um, you can certainly plan to come over here and watch sappy romantic comedies with me that may or may not be of the holiday variety. Then, I normally stay up to watch the apple drop. I laughed. 

Me📲: Y/N, it's a ball now. It has been for years.

Y/N📲: I know that, genius, but I have far better memories from back when it was an apple, and I refuse to argue over it any further. This time, I heard her yawn, and some ruffling around before she spoke again. Spencer, shit, do you realize how long we've been talking? I could have answered her easily, but I opted not to. 

Me📲: You're right. Well, I guess I'll say goodnight and um, pick you up at say, 4:00 p.m. on Thanksgiving? 

Y/N📲: Sounds perfect, Holidate. Goodnight.

I barely got any sleep, but I felt the happiest I've felt in a long time. 

•••

Evil Spawn😈📲: So, Angie might have mentioned to me about a nerdy guy with great hair who you practically propositioned on Halloween?! Dawn inquired, and I knew it was all in all a bad idea to share my best friend with my only sister, even if they both kinda deserved each other. 

Me📲: I told her to keep that information to herself. I seethed, thankful I didn't have to be at work over the holidays. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Oh, c'mon, Y/N, you know as well as I do that she can't keep a secret to save her life! Now, tell me ... what's his name? Please? Wow. For someone who supposedly can't keep a secret, Angie sure managed to keep mum about Spencer's name. 

Me📲: Fine, his name is Spencer. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Good, so ... the two of you doing anything for Thanksgiving? I knew my sister had ulterior motives when she decided to call me out of the blue two days before a major holiday she knows full-well we don't care to celebrate. 

Me📲: No. Did Angie seriously not tell you? I literally only met the man on Halloween. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even get a chance to get his number, but apparently, Angie gave him mine, but....

Evil Spawn😈📲: Excuse me?!

Me📲: I know. Believe me, Dawn. He hasn't called, at least, I think he hasn't called. It's been weeks. Sure he probably threw my number out the second he realized what it was. I knew I sounded desperate over a guy I only just met, but damn, he was hot and accepted that a ridiculous stranger dressed like a space stripper wanted to climb in his lap. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: I don't know about that... from what Angie said, this Spencer guy sure sounded as if he was absolutely smitten with you, Y/N. I could only cackle at her fiend logic. 

Me📲: Well, duh. I mean, I was dressed up as Slave Leia. I sighed. Spencer's a guy, I guess. Typical. Ogles a woman with boobs, then gets her number only to never call or text. Oh my god, Spencer wasn't into me. It takes less than two seconds to text someone a simple 'Hi.' 

Evil Spawn😈📲: You sure? He doesn't sound like just any other guy to me...

Me📲: Trust me. I never once thought he was. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Whatever, Y/N. Hey, I gotta go, but please let me know when you plan to fly out here for Christmas, okay? Shit. Christmas dinner with my family. My over-protective, overbearing, will-set -me-up-against-my-will, lovable family. 

Me📲: Yeah, will do. I began wracking my brain for what I even could do between now and then. Christmas is only a few weeks away. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Oh, and please, find a way to bring Spencer. He'd be the perfect holidate for you, Y/N. If not, I strongly advise you bring..someone. Hell, just stop at Joe's before you get here, 'cause you and I both know if you show up single, Mom and Dad will grill you the entire time you're here. 

Me📲: Gee, thanks for the great pep talk, sis. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Anytime. You know I love you, right? Oop, gotta go, bye! 

"Bye ... love you, too," I say to no one as I hit the 'End Call' button, tossing my phone on the bed. I fiddle with my fingers for a few more minutes, contemplating if it's too late to try my hand at those stupid dating websites that always feel more tailored to one night stands, than actual romantic relationships. 

Then, as if by magic, my phone rings. 

Me📲: Hello? I could hear some low breathing on the other end, and I tried not to let my hopes get too high. After a while longer, I mentally screamed 'fuck it!' ....Spencer? Now it was clearly a man on the other end, coughing. 

Unknown Number📲: Yea--Yes, hi, um, it's me. Uhh, how did you know it was me? 

-

After we talked for well over an hour, I quickly put in his name next to his number in my phone. I couldn't believe not only had he called me, but that I somehow had also convinced him that we be each other's holidates from now thru the new year. That's crazy, right? I can just hear Dawn right now, telling me just how disastrous this is gonna go. 

Now, I had exactly 57 hours to figure out what I was going to wear for my Thanksgiving date with Spencer. No, Y/N, it's not a date. You both are just using each other to keep the vultures away. Hence why I'm still perpetually single. 

I rolled over in bed, tossing and turning, just hoping for a decent good night's sleep. It never did come. 

•••

It's 3:54 p.m. and here I am in front of Y/N's apartment door, dressed up in the fourth set of clothes I tried on earlier, hoping that this final look was enough to appear presentable. I debate whether to knock right now, being I still have five more minutes, or just wait it out and potentially talk myself into walking away and pretend none of this ever happened. I laugh a little to myself, 'cause I probably would gone with the latter had it not been for the woman who opened her door in front of me, dressed to the nines in a simple pair of leggings and an oversized sweater that looked like I could fit in it with her if she'd let me. 

"Hi---hi, Spencer, you're um, you're here early," she said, moving her body out of the way as if to invite me into her space. "I just, I'm not quite ready, so please, make yourself at home, and I'll be just --- um, through there." I watched her disappear back into what was presumably her bedroom. I didn't know exactly what to do with myself. Snooping just felt wrong. I also wasn't positive I could remain still sitting on her couch. 

Luckily, I didn't have to risk potentially overstepping my boundaries as Y/N came out of her room with what looked like a little bit of makeup and a pair of comfy boots. "Shall we?" she asked, maneuvering her arm in the way I felt I should be doing, instead. 

"Shouldn't I be the one offering you my arm?" We both laughed and thankfully, she wrapped her arm around mine as if it always belonged there. We both simply stood there in a slightly less than awkward silence until I couldn't stand the discomfort any longer. "Le-let's go, Rossi doesn't like his guests being late." 

-

"No way! That's her? Y/N... the one who was in Star Wars cosplay and practically crawled directly into your lap?" The night came and went, and all anyone could talk about was how amazing my date was. When Rossi first heard she'd never really celebrated Thanksgiving before, he immediately took her into the kitchen, having her help make most of the food. She couldn't stop talking about how amazing my family is, how warm and welcoming they've been all through dinner. 

So, here I was, alone in the kitchen with a glass of wine in my hand, internally debating on how I was going to ask Y/N to consider actually dating me ... beyond New Year's. I had a good well-thought-out plan, too, until J.J. came in, clearly wanting more dirt on my holidate. 

"Yeah, tha-that'd be her." I was blatantly surprised when no one had bombarded the two of us with questions while at the dinner table. Now I know why. They were tag-teaming. J.J. apparently drew me, and I could only dread who was talking with Y/N right now. 

"For the record, she's totally a keeper, Spence." J.J. moved to place a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it a little. "I hope you know that." I gave her a small smile in return. 

"Yeah, believe me, I know." I did. I knew from the moment a gorgeous woman climbed into my lap. It was really only icing on the cake, so th speak, that she was dressed up as the most arguably sexiest character from my favorite cinematic trilogy. J.J. moved around me to pour herself another glass of rosé. 

"So, when did the two of you start dating?" Dating. How I wish I could call it that. "Pretty recently, I'm guessing..?" I chuckled softly at her assumption, although it would make complete sense if it were true. 

"No, um, we're not-- I-- she--" I took in a deep breath, hoping to collect all my thoughts along with the inhale. "We're sort of each other's um, holidates through the new year," I gave her my infamous pouty frog-face as I whispered 'that's all' to hopefully end this conversation. 

"What?" Admittedly, it was a little funny to see J.J.'s mouth drop a bit. Especially at something I had said. 

"Yeah, it's like, um, we both--"

"Spence," J.J. scolded, cutting me off. "I know what a holidate is. I'm just, I--I'm shocked that you of all people would ever agree to be one, is all." I nodded my head, understanding what she meant by that. Sure, I wasn't a 'player' like Morgan, but I was more than capable of maintaining a friendly relationship that included being each other's dates for the holidays. Wasn't I? I scoffed, curious what J.J. truly meant by her comment. 

"'Me of all people?' What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" I could sense the worry in her eyes as she attempted to backtrack, probably hoping I would take the bait. 

"I--It's nothing, really, Spence, look---" J.J. never did answer me. Luckily for her, Y/N came strolling through from the back patio where everyone else had been for the better part of the last hour. The moment her eyes met mine, I hoped she hadn't heard much of our conversation. 

"Hey," Y/N smiled, coming over to stand next to me. "Everyone's been so nice," she turned toward J.J., almost whispering, like she had a secret she only trusted my best friend with. "Thank you for letting me crash your guys' Thanksgiving, really I loved it." 

J.J. extended out her hand, pulling Y/N into a hug by surprise. "It was such a pleasure to meet you, again, Y/N." She eyed me as she continued to nudge by date, expectantly. "We all hope to see you around some more." Shortly after that, Rossi gave us his famous 'You all don't have to go home, but you can't stay here' bit. 

As everyone else left in their respective cars, Y/N and I awkwardly walked over to my beat up camaro, climbing in the front seats, letting out sighs as I started the car. "You know, I had more fun tonight than I thought was going to have." Her statement pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced over at her, scrunching up my face as I questioned her real motives. 

"Well, if that was the case, why'd you still come?" I watched as she stretched out her legs, and my eyes couldn't help but notice that her choice of leggings were far more sheer than I initially thought. Y/N leaned over, letting her elbow rest near my own. I watched her look up at me as if she was suddenly afraid of what would happen next. Luckily, for her, I was okay with the answer she decided to give me. 

"I needed to satisfy this part of our deal so I can drag your sorry ass to meet my family, too, of course." We both soon laughed after that. I had a funny feeling she missed my small 'oh' I let out in a huff in between the bits of laughter. In no time, we made it to her place, and, ever the gentlemen I was raised to be, I escorted her up the stairs to her apartment door in no time. "You realize I was totally kidding back there, right, Spencer?" Y/N moved to give me a short-lived hug, and I regretted giving her the impression that I didn't enjoy touch. "You really have such a great family. I mean, I only wish I could say the same for my own." 

I hated the way her eyes fell to the floor, and I couldn't help but blurt out what any other guy in my position would say, especially if they were beginning to develop feelings for the woman in front of them. "Y/N, I'm sure they're not all that bad." She smiled at that, and I had to wonder if she was just being sarcastic, or gently warning me for what will come next month. 

"Oh, I'd hold my tongue if I were you, at least until you meet them." Y/N turned her key in the deadbolt, but refrained from opening it. Instead, she took a step forward towards me, and I swore her gaze dropped below my eyes for longer than a second. "I promise, you'll soon change your mind." With that, she winked at me, disappearing behind her front door. Just before the door shut in my face for the night, I heard her hollar "Goodnight, Spencer Reid!" 

I just stood there, unable to move. I've had my small share of awkward misses when it came to dates, but I couldn't help but rethink my situation with Y/N. Did she not actually enjoy my company? Was I too weird? Too dorky? I brought my hands up to loosen my tie, the fabric suddenly far too constricting against my neck. 

With one last look at her door, I managed to croak out my own farewell. 

"Goodnight .... Y/N." 

•••

"Shit, c'mon, c'mon, please pick up," I muttered into the small speaker on my cell, hoping Spencer would still pick up. I have been purposely avoiding him since our Thanksgiving 'date,' already afraid of the fact that I was slowly falling for him, when that blantly defeated the entire purpose behind this whole setup. 

I was stuck in traffic, already late to my underpaid job when I finally heard his voice on the other end. Spencer📲: Y/N? I--why're you calling me? The tone in his voice told me he probably planned on letting me go to voicemail, but, thankfully something, or someone insisted he at least answer me. Whoever that person is, I hope I get to thank them someday. 

Me📲: Yeah, look --- I know that I totally blew you off last month, and I'm really sorry, but Dawn, my sister; she just called me to say that they're getting together now on Christmas Eve. I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating, knowing that this was a sure-fire hopeless attempt, but still hopeful nonetheless. Please, Spencer? 

Spencer📲: Y/N, I've got to get to work and normally, I probably would agree, but, as I told you, I am flying out to visit my mother. The bite in his tone was clear as day. I'm sorry, truly. Guess I sucked at being a holidate. Wait... what?

Me📲: No, Spencer, you did---

Spencer📲: I gotta go, please don't call me, again. Goodbye, Y/N. 

Fuck. I barely dragged myself into work. Not only did I feel like the shittiest person ever, but now, I was perpetually stuck in trying to find a date for Christmas. Maybe Dawn's idea of picking someone up at the bar wasn't as bad as I initially thought, now that Spencer called it quits. God, I felt worse than the last time I actually broke up with my ex, Hunter. The last thing I needed was to endure another hollow holiday listening to how I screwed up my life ... again. 

•••

I hated how guilty I always seem to feel each time I find myself standing outside this building. It's the day before Christmas Eve, and while most folks are out celebrating, buying overly-expensive gifts, or just enjoying each other's company, here I am standing in front of the Bennington Sanitarium, the place my mother has resided in since the day I turned eighteen. It's bad enough that I write to her every day in hopes that she'll never know just how much I hate myself for not visiting her as often as a son should visit his mother. 

"Doctor Reid, I didn't know you'd be here for a visit today," Nurse Claire said as she gathered up some paperwork in front of her. I gave her a small smile, hoping she'd return it along with good new about my mother. When I approached the front desk, I only saw fear and reluctance in her eyes. "Please, Doctor Re--I'm sorry, Spencer," I nodded. "Diana, well---she--she had another one of her episodes, and I was told to inform you to try again, maybe tomorrow?" I let my shoulders fall, along with my eyes, fearing this would be just another Christmas I'd rather forget than dwell on. I muttered a measly 'thank you' as I slugged back out the double doors, hailing a cab back to my hotel for the night. 

Once I paid the driver, I opted to walk into the bar, instead, plopping down on one of the stools, asking the bartender for a brandy. I found myself tapping my foot at an increasing speed, choosing to down the drink given to me, waving my hand, silently, for another. At some point, I debated making my way back to my room, alone, but ultimately, I didn't want to. A blonde caught my eye, taking the seat next to me. I showed her one of my infamous magic tricks, but she eventually ditched me for someone else. I shrugged it off, it wasn't like I was looking for a relationship. Just one night with someone to help me forget about all the shit life keeps willingly throwing at me. 

Those are the burning thoughts that run through my brain as I pull out my phone and hit the one number I swore I had deleted. As it rang, I crossed my fingers, hoping that my dumb ass would be forgiven, simply because I planned to ask. Y/N📲: ...Spencer? 

Me📲: Ye-yeah, Y/N, it's me...um, shit! I had completely forgotten that she was nowhere near me right now. Hell, all I knew is she was probably with her family, the family that I was supposed to meet as her pretend date. Uhh, nevermind, I--I'm sorry I called---

Y/N📲: Spencer, wait. I heard a few voices in the background, most likely her parents and her sister. The ones she complained about several times to me. After a few minutes, the chattering quieted down until all that was left was her breathing. Um...how---how are you? I uhh, thought you were mad at me. RIght. Our last conversation. 

Me📲: Look, Y/N, about that, I---I thought you lied about how Thanksgiving went. I mean, you all but shoved yourself past me with so much as a goodbye. It strangely hurt, bringing up that night again. I guess I assumed I wasn't much of a date after all. 

Y/N📲: Oh, no, Spencer. You were, um, it was perfect. Really. A small wave of silence washed over us and I began to doubt why I even called her in the first place. It wasn't like she was here, too. So ... can I ask why you're calling me? The night before Christmas Eve no less? I felt my throat tighten a little right as the bartender asked me if I wanted another. I held up my hand to signal that I'd need a double. 

Me📲: Oh, um, I--nevermind. I uhh, kinda forgot you're not here...where I'm at. 

Y/N📲: Oh? Well, just where are you, oh, let me guess, at a library, perhaps? I shook my head, feeling more tipsy with each cock of my neck. Oh, wait, shit! You um, you told me you were visiting your mom. How's that going? I let my head fall in defeat. A fresh glass was slid over to me and I silently thanked the bartender once more and I downed the bitter liquid. 

Me📲: Th--thanks for asking, but, um, I was told today wasn't a good day, so.... I hadn't mentioned to Y/N that my mom was sick. I begged silently that she wouldn't press on it, and to my surprise, she didn't. 

Y/N📲: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish you were here in Paradise with me. Paradise? 

Me📲: What do you mean 'paradise?' I thought you despised your family... 

Y/N📲: No, silly. Paradise is a city. As in Paradise, Nevada? Nevada? Y/N is in .. Nevada? 

Me📲: You're in fucking NEVADA?! Y/N laughed wholeheartedly on her end. 

Y/N📲: Spencer! I can't believe you. Yes, it's about sixt---

Me📲: Sixteen miles away from where I'm currently at, give or take. I waited for her to connect the pieces that were only just now beginning to take form. 

Y/N📲: Spencer ... are you telling me you're in fucking Las Vegas, right now?! I laughed genuinely for the first time since I left Virginia. 

Me📲: No, Just Vegas. I'm um, actually staying at the Bellagio tonight. 

Y/N📲: Doesn't it have a casino? I would've give her a deadpan look, except she wasn't capable of seeing my face right now. 

Me📲: It does, I'm banned. That's why I'm down at the bar, instead. I fiddle with the rim of my drink, still trying to gain some level of confidence to just ask her to meet me here. Since she's so close. Y/N, um, I don't want to take you away from your family, but---

Y/N📲: What makes you think I'm not already on my way?

Me📲: You are?

Y/N📲: See you in under ten minutes, genius. 

-

Roughly twenty minutes later, Y/N is walking inside, coming up to sit in the stool next to mine. "My, fancy meeting you like this, stranger." I felt her lips on my cheek, and for a moment, I wanted to believe our relationship was real, well, in the romantic sense. 

"Hhmm, shame you're more covered up this time." I mentally slap my mouth at my tipsy choice of words. Luckily for me, Y/N didn't seem to mind hardly at all. 

"Cute, Spencer. You should know by now I require at least five more shots before I even think of giving you a strip tease." I blinked slowly a few times, eyeing her as she flagged down the bartender to give her the shot she claimed she required. "Now, once I down every last one of these, promise to include me in any further shenanigans?" I only nodded my head, not positive as to what I unknowingly just agreed to. 

-

Two hours and seven shots later, Y/N and I are recklessly mavuerving ourselves into the elevator towards my hotel room. After I pressed the number 8 button and the doors closed, I leaned back against the wall with Y/N's head resting against my chest. "You know," she muttered, so softly I'm surprised I even heard her. "If you and I had met under ... different circumstances, I would totally have asked you out." My heart began pounding loudly in my chest, and I was scared she would hear it by the way she tugged against me even tighter. 

After swallowing the lump in my throat, I gathered up enough courage to shoot her a daring question back. "What's uhh, stopping you?" Not exactly my most confident response, but I held out hope that my point would get across. 

"Spencer," Y/N groaned into my chest. "We're just friends....who are pretending to date for our sanity's sake." While sober-me would have immediately agreed with her, drunk-me decided that her statement couldn't be farther from the truth. I leaned down slowly, letting my breath fan her ear as I spoke. 

"Who said anything about pretending?" Before I could press my lips against hers, the doors opened up, signalling to us that we made it to my floor. Giggling, we stumbled out, making our way to room 832. Just as I managed to pull out my key card and swipe it, Y/N stuttered out what I already assumed was a given. 

"Mind if I just crash here with you, tonight?" I watched as she looked over where the bed was, taking note how she seemed to sober up in an instant. "You know, on second thought, I'll jus----" The moment she turned around, I had already locked the door behind me, catching her in an out-of-the-blue kiss that left me wanting even more. 

Soon, her hands were tangled in my hair while mine were tugging on her top. "Y/N, I---If you don't want this, then I need to stop." We kissed more, and the moment her tongue slipped itself into my mouth, I knew I was a goner. 

"I don't wanna just pretend anymore." 

With that, we crashed onto the mattress, pulling at every layer the other was wearing, desperate to feel the skin that set our own on fire. I knew this meant something to each of us, I only hoped it meant something similar rather than different. As I pulled her up on top of me, I slammed her face down towards mine, crashing our lips in synchrony, almost as if we were made for each other--and it that moment, it sure as hell felt like it. 

Fuck, I thought as I laid down next to her, our skins glistening with sweat and sex. I'm in love with my holidate. 

•••

The sound of my alarm coming from my phone, sounded so far away, it felt like I must still be dreaming. I groan a little as I snuggle deeper into the warmth of the covers, feeling an unfamiliar form of heat. My eyes shot open as I took it my surroundings. Shit, this is not my old bedroom. I tried desperately to recall what exactly happened last night that led me here ... in a hotel bed with.... as I carefully lifted my head, I was met with the most handsome face I'd ever laid eyes on before. Spencer. 

Fuck. The phone call, the conversation, the shots ... my brain was slowly piecing back together how I ended up curled underneath my holidate, naked with the exception of my panties. I groaned, reaching for my phone when my dreary eyes caught sight of the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. 10:08 a.m. FUCK. I grabbed my phone off the floor, ignoring the way our clothes were strewn all over, together. 

3 missed calls. Eight text messages. No voicemails. 

I scrolled through my messages, only responding to one. 

Evil Spawn😈📲: Y/N!! Whatever you and Spencer are doing, put a cork in it! Mom and Dad are now grilling me about where the hell you would go on Christmas Eve morning in Nevada!! 

Me📲: I am so sorry!!! Promise you, I only just now woke up. Spencer seems to still be asleep. I'm just going to try to sneak out. Should be there in a half-hour. And....thanks for the heads up. 

I tossed my phone back on the nightstand, still not exactly wanting to leave the warmth of this bed, especially considering who I'm sharing it with. Without thinking I mumbled outloud into the dead air of the hotel room. "Shit, I don't wanna move!" I whined, turning around to bury my head in the crook of Spencer's neck, gripping my arms around his torso, hoping the act alone could keep him from disappearing. 

"Mmhhmmm, good morning to you, too." All at once, I feel my panic mode set in as I shuffle under the covers away from him, running my hands through my, no doubt, sex-hair as I frantically rummage through the discarded clothing on the floor. 

"So-sorry for just--showing up like this last night, I--" My ears must still be ringing, because I can feel Spencer's hands on my shoulders, his hand coming up to my chin, pulling me forward in a sweet, sensual kiss, and I almost forget why I needed to leave his embrace in the first place. 

"It's okay. I--um, I'd like to go with you, you know, if you still want me to." He looked so meekly, glancing down at me with sad, yet hopeful eyes. I move to finish gathering my clothes, flinching a little at the fact that I have to wear yesterday's undergarments. Apparently, Spencer must've noticed as he moved to his own suitcase, tossing me some boxers, Christmas sweatpants, and an oversized sweater that smelled just like him. 

"What about visiting your mom?" I would love for Spencer to join me, but I also knew he flew out here to see his mom, not his holidate/what the hell are we now? Fuck buddies? Holifuck friends? I shook my head, no doubt still reeling from the highs of last night. I shot a quick glare at the man responsible while trying to make myself look somewhat presentable. 

"I'm still out here until the 28th. I'm sure I'll get to see her by then, don't worry." He gave me the softest of smiles, making sure everything between us was picked up. I only prayed that Dawn wouldn't notice that our collective B.O. practically screams 'we had sex.' Within minutes, we were locking up, now inside the elevator, listening to cheery holiday-themed soundtrack music. 

"Okay, just--- I'd rather you not regret your eager decision to the annual Y/L/N family shitshow." Spencer simply rolled his eyes over at me, a tiny smile stretching across his perfect cheekbones. "Fuck, traffic is going to suck," I mutter as we come into view of the parking lot. 

"Traffic's always been terrible here, it's Vegas." I gave Spencer the side eye as we got inside my cramped car. I pulled out of the hotel parking lot, making it on the interstate in record time. 

"You know, you're not a whole lotta help there, genius," I laughed, giving Spencer a look as we listened to my choice of music that Spencer felt was more therapeutic to the ears. "Uggghhh, this is going to suck balls, but, at least I'm glad it'll suck significantly less now that you're with me." Spencer was sipping on his third cup of gas station coffee when he sputtered some of the hot liquid all over his shirt. "Shit! Are you alright?" 

Spencer just nodded his head at me, continuing on as if I didn't just cause him to spill his favorite drink on one of his favorite shirts, I'm guessing; it's purple after all. "Y/N, I'm sure you're just exaggerating. It really can't be all that bad." 

"I dare you to say that again after you've met my mother." I laughed so hard, I swore I could her my own echo throughout the car. "Besides, your family was completely over the moon to see that you had somebody special..." I knew I was possibly overstepping my boundaries, then again, I wasn't even sure what the boundaries between us were, exactly. "I kinda-sorta overheard you talking with, um, J.J.? ..about me." 

"Oh," the man next to me whispered. Had I taken my eyes off the road a moment longer, I would bet I could see his cheeks tint ever so softly. "You did?!" I couldn't ignore the alarm in his tone as he shifted in his seat to better face me, and I wish I could do the same. I glance back over at him, nodding my head, keeping my eyes glued to the road. A sad feeling overwhelms me, and I desperately hope that he can't see the tears I feel fall from my eyes. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but, what do you think they'll say when I'm suddenly not around anymore?" I tried my best to push down my fear that he'd just let my question go right over his head. After hearing his actual response, I wish he would've just simply ignored it. 

"Oh," there was that barely there whispered 'oh.' "Don't worry about that," Spencer shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze away from me and out the passenger window. "My love life has never been all that memorable." I slowly rolled my eyes over to look at him, taking in his slumped shoulders and pouty demeanor. I hated how my heart ached at the sight, alone. I opted to take the sarcastic route when responding. 

"Thanks... I think?" I let the silence rest between us for a beat. "No ... actually, you know what? That hurt," I murmured, pantomiming a bullet to my heart and I swore for a second, Spencer looked as if that had been real. I was just about to backtrack when he began sputtering out his own at me. 

"Oh no! I just---I meant--" I couldn't help the giggles that erupted from my throat as we pulled onto my parents' street. Knowing that we were practically there made me suddenly feel woozy. I decided to laugh that off, too. 

"Please, Spencer. I'm just messing with you." The man smirked down at me for a moment before he tried to put on the dorkiest scoul I'd ever seen in my life. 

"I hate you." I cackled as I popped the trunk to pull the presents out. 

"Please, I bet you don't, in fact," I said, raising my pointer finger directly at his nose. "And, before you even start, remember you're not the only one of us from Vegas, sweetie." 

I moved to make the trek up my parents' porch, smirking over at the still dumbfounded Spencer who only just seem to rediscover how his legs worked. 

-

"Well, Y/N, it's about time," my mother whined, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug for only a second before immediately turning her attention to Spencer. I mustered up all the courage I could manifest and decided to just bite the bullet. 

"Hey, we're here, okay? Which reminds me, Hi, Mom, Dad, I'd like for you two to meet Spencer," I said, gesturing to the fluffy haired man behind me, giving my folks his infamous frog-face I have come to know and find completely endearing. Mom eyed my date up and down, welcoming him inside the house with an even longer hug. 

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" she asks me over his shoulder. I swallowed a newfound lump in my throat, clenching my eyes shut for a second, settling on playing dumb. 

"Boyfriend?" I panicked, glancing over at Spencer who kept his expression rather mutual. "Um, well....no. No, Mom, he's uhh, actually just my date." 

"Hi Y/N!" Dawn shouted, "Mom, I told you, she found herself a holidate, just like me." 

"Oh? And where's yours at, Dawn?" Mom crossed her arms in front of her while Dad silently ushered us all inside, closing the door behind us. All Dawn could do was shrug her shoulder as she took another bite of a peppermint oreo. "Hmm, just as I thought." Mom turned back to me and Spencer, giving us her signature 'mom' look. 

"Y/N, honey, if that's really the case, then why in good heaven did you invite him over here for Christmas?" I rolled my eyes back over at Spencer, trying to silently tell him "I told you so,' as I glared back at my very pushy mother. 

"Not that it's any of your business, Mother, but I found out that Spencer couldn't visit his own family today, so I thought I'd be nice and treat him to your ridicule and barated comments." I put on my best fake-smile, though when I was finally able to properly greet my dad, my smile changed back to its warm self. 

"Well aren't you Grinching it up this year?" Dawn chucked, handing Spencer a necessary bag of goodies. When his eyebrows raised up at us, I turned to lead him down the hall over to the dining room. 

"Trust me, you keep your mouth full with treats, and you won't come off as rude when Mom hounds you with a shitton of questions." He gave me a curt nod, following us to our respective seats as Mom and Dad brought out the rest of lunch. 

"So, Spencer, I hear Y/N spent Thanksgiving with you and your family, how'd that go?" If Spencer detected my mother's infernal tone, he paid no attention to it. 

"Actually, it was nice, Mrs. Y/L/N," he interjected. "I think it would be best if you heard it from her though, I couldn't believe it when she told me you guys don't celebrate Thanksgiving." Fuuucckk. The way all three of their faces turned to shock made me want to melt directly into the carpet. 

"Excuse me, Spencer," Mom said, holding out a finger to me. "Y/N, you know very well that we always have Thanksgiving dinner with the Randalls." I sat there in my chair, honestly debating on grabbing Spencer's hand and running out the door for good. "Y/N, darling, your guest here seems very confused." I opened my mouth to talk, but no words would come out. "Well, since my daughter can't be honest, I'll explain," she insisted, turning to face Spencer, since he was the only one in the room who didn't know the truth. "See, Y/N here has been with the Randalls' son, Nicholas, since they were kids. Inseparable, they were. Even got engaged one year ago, today." 

"Mother..." I warned her. This is exactly what I did not want happening. 

"Oh, honey, relax, I'm sure Nicholas isn't seeing anyone serious right now, poor thing probably misses you to pieces." I scoffed at the lies spilling out my mother's mouth. I looked to Dawn who was already eating into my goody bag. Spencer barely touched his. I couldn't really blame him if he chose to get up and leave and have that be the end of our relationship. God, this is why I never bothered with the stupid holidate bullshit before. 

"God, I cannot believe you, Mom!" I yelled, ignoring the warning look my dad shot me as I seethed steam out from each ear. "Didn't you hear me at all last year? When I told you how I found your precious Nicholas in bed with his fucking assistant?!" I knew I should have just left it at that, taken Spencer by the hand and high-tailed it out the door, but I couldn't seem to pass up the grand opportunity to shove my mother's medicine back at her. 

"Oh, honey, you know Nicholas didn't mean that--"

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME, MOTHER!" I shot a glance at Dawn, shaking my head slightly. I knew coming here was a mistake, even worse, I brought a casualty. I only hoped Spencer would forgive me, or leave me to rot in the grave that is my family. 

"Mom, please, can you just drop it?" Dawn begged, knowing the last thing our mother was going to do was admit she was wrong. I had to hand it to her, though. This may very well be the worst Y/L/N Christmas I have ever been present for; and sober, too, come to think of it. 

Just as I was about to bid my farewells and convince Spencer to leave, he spoke up in a tone I had never heard from him before. "Well, thank you for having me anyway--" 

"You weren't even invited." Prison orange is not your color. Prison orange is not your color. 

"You're right." Spencer turned to me as he shrugged on his jacket. "Thanks for ...." he let out a sigh. We both knew there was absolutely nothing for him to possibly thank me for. "Goodbye, Y/N." With that, Spencer was out the door. I knew he would have to be waiting for at least a little while, it was Christmas Eve, after all. I turned to my mother, ready to throw in the towel on this family. 

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Mother, tell me, are you proud of yourself?" I scoffed in her face and I hurried, wrapping my coat around myself, running out the door, hoping I didn't fall on my ass before I could get to Spencer. Sure enough, he was just standing at the end of the driveway, his phone in his hand, no doubt waiting for an Uber or taxi to take him back to Vegas. 

"Spence--" 

"What, Y/N?" His tone told me he was still very much upset with me. I needed to explain. I wanted to come clean to him. When I tried to make the words come out, every last syllable got caught in my throat. "Is it true?" I didn't have to ask which part, we both now understood I lied. I nodded my head, still positive my voice would only waver if I let it. "My ride will be here in five minutes." 

"Spencer...please..." I wasn't sure what I was pleading him for, but I knew in my heart, it didn't feel right letting him leave this way. 

"When exactly were you going to tell me, Y/N?" 

"I---I---" I felt pathetic. Utterly pathetic, standing at the end of my parents' driveway, not being able to give this stranger, person, friend, someone I have already caught myself falling for, just --- I was at a loss for what I should do next. Thanks to Spencer, I didn't have to. He took care of that by twisting the knife even further, a knife I didn't know until now that he had obtained and was willing to weild. 

"Am I really only just some kind of twisted rebound to you, Y/N?" The strain I could hear in his voice cause tears to prick at mine. "Is that really all I am? All I ever was?" 

I couldn't wipe the tears that were now streaming down my face fast enough. It was clear I had hurt him. Be it intentionally or otherwise. The deed was done. I just wasn't prepared to suffer the inevitable consequences. "C'mon, Spence... you know that's not true." 

"Do I? 'Cause it sure as hell don't fucking feel like it." Seconds later, his taxi pulls up, and I am left standing there, frozen, watching him disappear into the backseat of the car. The door slams shut and the drivers pulls away, leaving me there ... alone .. mentally kicking myself for how this night ultimately turned out. 

And... I still wasn't done yet. 

"Mother! Dad!" I hollered, hoping Dad would come down, at least, knowing he would want to hear what I have to say, unlike Mom. 

"What is it, sweetie?" Dad asked, pulling me into a tight hug while Mom just blew smoke from her ears, watching as Dawn plopped on the couch with the last of Spencer's goody bag in her hand. 

"Were either of you even listening earlier when Spencer mentioned just how wonderful Thanksgiving was with his family?" Both my parents silently shook their heads, and I was shocked by the way my mother ducked her head away from me, almost as if she were actually ashamed by her own volatile behavior. 

So, I explained to them of every minute, every detail of how that marvelous evening went down. From the way I was first greeted at the door by all six of his closest colleagues and their families, to hearing what each one was thankful for as we went around the table. I told them how David insisted I help make each dish with him, a tradition he upheld since joining the B.A.U. after several years of being in retirement. I laughed as I recalled how silly we all sounded partaking in traditional karaoke, even getting Spencer to sing some of the most ridiculous songs with me just because he felt comfortable enough to do so, not only with me, but in front of his family. I went on and on about how close knit they all seem to be, how protective they are of each other, and how much I only wish I was lucky enough to call such an exemplary group, family. 

"So, you see, I don't regret ditching this sad excuse of a family to go enjoy being around one that feels much more like it. I should feel nothing but love and respect from you both, and the only one here who has ever consistently showed me kindness is Dawn." 

I gathered up my belongings, not even bothering to ask which presents under the tree were mine. The only thing I cared about was trying to see if Spencer would ever speak to me again. 

I left my parents' house with any hugs or cheek kisses like I witnessed Spencer's family give when everyone had departed Rossi's humble mansion. I gathered my wits about me and hopped on an early flight back to Virginia. I knew Spencer was still with his mom in Vegas, and part of me was close to punching the gas and showing up at his hotel. 

Instead, I went home. To my shitty apartment that was never decorated for the holidays, and an emptiness I hadn't felt since before Halloween. 

So much for working towards starting my new year on the right foot. 

•••

"Hey Reid, you coming out with us tonight?" 

I placed the last of my books inside my satchel, still debating on either going home to my lonely apartment, going out to the bar with the team, or ... knocking on the door of the woman I thought I was spending tonight with since she introduced me to the concept of a 'holidate.' 

"I don't know, Morgan," I sighed, slowly making my way with him to the elevator. 

"You know, man, for what it's worth, we all thought it was fate that night, when she picked you of all people." That was something my highly intelligent brain seemingly forgot. 

"..Why? Why did she have to pick me?" We walked inside the elevator, Morgan hitting the button for the basement parking lot. 

"Reid, don't stress about that. The fact is, she picked you. Wasn't it her idea for the two of you to be each other's .. what? Holidates?" He chuckled a little himself. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Why do you think that is?" He was asking me to profile her. Something he should understand I didn't initially feel like doing. "Look, it's clear the girl likes you. Go on, take a chance while you still got one." 

"You think she'll talk to me? Even after .... everything?" 

"Only one way to find out, Pretty Boy." 

-

So, here I was on December 31, at 11:54 p.m. knocking on Y/N's door. I stood there, rocking on the balls of my converse, overthinking of all the ways she could either not answer at all, or open the door and shove it in my face for the way I had treated her when I wasn't the only one who was hurting. I could faintly hear her TV on, no doubt the old VHS tape of the Great NYC Apple dropping to welcome the new year. I wondered which one she had recorded. Would be kind of funny if it was the year she was born. 

Just then, I heard rustling and the distinct clicking of the deadbolt lock as the door slowly slid open, revealing Y/N ... with tear-stained eyes, pink nose and cheeks, and an expression I only wish I could take away. "Wha--what're you doing here?" her voice cracked, causing her to pull the edge of the door closer, covering herself behind it, leaving me little to no room to enter. Figured as much. I opted with pure honesty here and now. 

"I'm not entirely sure, bu--but, I can't stand not talking to you." Just as I moved to take a step towards her, she shrinks back, her face growing colder by the second. 

"How did you know where I live?" 

"Oh, um, you remember I picked you up here for Thanksgiving, right? Eidetic memory." 

"You still never answered my first question." Right as I was about to tell her that I wanted nothing less than to be her boyfriend, I heard the familiar countdown in the background. 

10...9....8...

"Y/N, if any of this is real, please, I want to take you out on a date. A real one. No holidays, necessary." I leaned in, brushing my nose up against hers and I swore I could feel her suck in a shaky breath. 

5...4...3...

"Spencer..I ---" 

Happy New Year!

In seconds, her lips we on mine, her door widening enough for me to walk her backwards into her living room without breaking our kiss. I held her head in my hands, wishing this moment would never end. As we parted for air, I let our foreheads touch while we both tried to regain our breath. "Y/N, I fell for you the moment you crawled into my lap back on Halloween." With steady hands, she led me carefully back to her bedroom. 

"Happy New Year, Spencer Reid." 

\-------♥--------

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is late. This time of year is very busy for my family. I wanted to finish this and post it today tho, cause it has now been 12 years since I lost my brother to cancer and I wanted something FLUFFY instead of sad. (I saw as I write some angst in this) **This was back on the 26th. So ... four days later, still not too bad. Happy New Year Everyone!!!


End file.
